La Profecía del Mago y el Demonio
by Mayleena
Summary: Harry a pasado por muchas cosas pero, este vez será diferente porq hay mas de una profecia que lo involucra....
1. El regreso al Caldero Chorreante

Capitulo 1: El regreso al Caldero Chorreante y el encuentro (otra vez)

Un niño ojiverde y de cabellos oscuros se acababa de despertar en su decimosexto cumpleaños, aunque el no se acordara, un año mas se le había ido y pronto recibiría regalos y posiblemente hablaría al menos por correo, con sus amigos del colegio: Ron y Hermione.

Se levantó y se puso sus gafas, miró hacia la ventana, se acostó, y de repente, al mirar su calendario, recordo que día era ese. Sabía que a los Dursley no les importaría en lo mas mínimo si era o no su cumpleaños, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sabían o no cuando era su cumpleaños.

Se baño y se vistió rápidamente para bajar a preparar el desayuno antes de que los Dursley despertaran, al poco rato de haber empezado con el desayuno, se oyeron pisadas, era Dudley, quien bajaba todavía con la pijama y ojos hinchados, abrió la puerta a la cocina, y hasta después noto la presencia de Harry.

-Ya te despertaste- dijo sentándose en el banco de la cocina pesadamente

-Si o, ¿estás ciego?

-Cállate o gritaré que hiciste algo...

-No he hecho nada

-Pero tengo muchos mas créditos que tu-Dudley se paró y abrió la boca...

-Ya, ya entendí, ¿que quieres?

-Un huevo con tocino antes de que venga mi madre- Dudley estaba a dieta pero de todos modos seguía comiendo todo lo quería fuera de la casa o amenazando a Harry.

Se oyeron mas pasos y la puerta de la sala se volvió a abrir dejando ver a tía Petunia y al tío Vernom, quienes se sentaron a la mesa esperando el desayuno, Dudley, consternado, se sentó con ellos esperando su saludable desayuno.

-Chico, pásame el periódico- Harry fue hacia el recibidor y cogió el periódico y las cartas para llevarlas a sus tíos.

-No hay nada nuevo Petunia- esto lo dijo el Vernon después de ver las cartas y hundirse en el periódico.

-Ma, ya no necesito esta dieta...-Dudley siempre intentaba convencer a su madre para que le diera lo que tanto le gustaba.

-Es por tu bien, no te preocupes, pronto estarás mucho mejor que antes querido

Harry movió negativamente la cabeza, era completamente imposible que Dudley se viera mejor, ni el mejor de los cirujanos plásticos podría hacer algo por él, era un caso perdido.

Después del desayuno nutritivo, Harry subió a su habitación, tal como esperaba, había 4 lechuzas esperando en el alfeizar de la ventana, y entre una de ellas, estaba Hedwig, quien se le acercó primero estirando la pata para que tomara la carta, Harry la tomó y reconoció la letra de Lupin, contento, abrió el paquete y leyó la carta de su amigo.

Querido Harry:

Espero que tus tíos te estén tratando bien, o sabrán pronto de mí, bueno, esta carta es para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y mandarte un pequeño presente que espero que te guste, además quiero informarte que tendrás que ir al Caldero Chorreante acompañado por Tonks y por mi, así que espero que estés el 2 de agosto listo para que pasemos por ti a las 11:00 am para tomar el autobús Noctámbulo hacia Londres.

Saludos,

Lupin

Harry leyó con gusto la carta pero a la vez con tristeza al recordar que era su padrino quien le daba esos avisos, suspiró, y se dijo a si mismo que no podía seguir así, iría con los demás y continuaría con su vida, o al menos lo intentaría. Abrió el paquete y descubrió un libro que se titulaba "Hechizos rituales y la naturaleza en la magia", lo leería mas tarde.

Se dirigió a otra lechuza y se dio cuenta de que era Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley y que una gran ración de pasteles de la señora Weasley le llegaban a la nariz, abrió la nota y la leyó.

Hola Harry:

Espero que te la pases no tan mal con esos muggles y que nos veamos pronto en el Caldero Chorreante (si ya te avisóLupin..) y que podamos platicar y pasear en el Callejón Diagon con los demás, espero que te guste mi elección de este año y que no te desesperes por lo que falta de la dieta de tu primo (mi mamá te mandó pasteles). Hermione también se verá ahí con nosotros.

Hasta pronto

Ron

Harry agradeció los pasteles y abrió el regalo de Ron, era una dotación de los inventos de los gemelos Weasley que incluía desde bombas fétidas, hasta un pantano instantáneo, Harry agradeció todo y se imaginó que podría hacer con todo eso.

Dejó descansar a Errol y fue con la siguiente lechuza, quien venía de parte de Hermione, vio el paquete, y por su forma, adivinó que sería un libro "Hermione...", abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

Querido Harry:

Saludos y espero que tus vacaciones hayan sido tranquilas, me han avisado que pronto nos reuniremos en el Caldero Chorreante con los demás ¡que alegría, no puedo esperar mucho mas para verte a ti y al testarudo de Ron (Harry sonrió), espero que este año podamos elegir las materias que queramos, ¡saqué extraordinario en todas mis asignaturas! Espero que a ti también te haya ido muy bien, para que puedas ser auror.

Besos

Hermione

Harry desenvolvió el libro y leyó el título "Magia de defensa utilizando la naturaleza", lo dejó aun lado y vio la otra lechuza, la reconoció enseguida el sello de la carta de Howarts, antes de abrirla pensó en que lo mas probable era que ahí dijeran si podía o no ser auror, tomo aire y abrió el primer sobre, se decepcionó al ver que era la carta con los materiales de ese curso y la bienvenida, pero el otro sobre decía algo diferente.

TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

REPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

RESULTADOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: I

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: D

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: S

Harry no lo podía creer, sólo había reprobado 2 asignaturas, ¡podría ser auror, esa era la mejor noticia que le habían dado, dejo a un lado el pergamino y se preparó para decirles a sus tíos que pasado mañana vendrían por él y no quería llegar tarde.

Bajó y se asomó a la sala donde estaban sus tíos y su primo, se preparó y habló.

-mmmm...este-Harry habló cuidadosamente, Vernon volteó a verlo y arqueó una ceja

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es que me llego una carta...

-No te voy a firmar nada de esa escuela...

-No es eso, es que pasado mañana me van a venir a recoger

-Supongo que vendrán adecuadamente...

-Si, solo tocarán y yo me iré

-Perfecto

Harry subió a su habitación muy contento, el resto del día pasó con normalidad, los Dursley no se acordaron de su cumpleaños y le dieron algunos quehaceres, lo regañaron y lo mandaron a dormir. Esa noche Harry soñó que veía a Ron y a Hermione y que llegaba a Howarts.

Los días previos a que fueran por él, pasaron como si nada, rápido y sin ningún inconveniente.

Llegó el 2 de agosto y Harry se despertó mas temprano de lo normal, preparó su baúl y se dirigió al recibidor a esperar. Llegaron las 11:00 y sonó el timbre, Harry abrió presuroso ya que los Dursley no querían ni ver a los visitantes y mucho menos hablar con ellos, se encontró con la sonrisa de Lupin y el cabello azul metálico de Tonks, quienes lo saludaron y lo ayudaron a cargar su baúl, Harry ni se molestó en despedirse de los Dursley.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Lupin le preguntó a Harry con una gran sonrisa

-Bien gracias

-¿De veras tenemos que tomar ese autobús endemoniado?-Tonks no parecía muy complacida con el transporte

-Si, es de día, no es tan malo- Lupin le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo la parada con la varita en alto, un autobús salió de la nada y se paró frente a ellos, entonces Harry vio a Stan el chico con granos que les ayudaba a subir el equipaje y sin ninguna pregunta, sobretodo por la mirada de Lupin antes de entrar al autobús.

-Al Caldero Chorreante- se acomodaron en unos asientos y el autobús empezó a moverse.

-Asi que ya vas de regreso con tus amigos- Lupin miró a Harry y este sonrió

-Si, espero que todos estén ya ahí

-Estarán

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar, nadie quería sacar el tema de Sirius o del departamento de misterios. Llegaron al Caldero y después de que Tom recibiera a Harry en la taberna, Lupin y Tonks se excusaron diciendo que tenían asuntos de la orden, subieron a una habitación, dentro estaba Ron y Hermione.

-¡Harry!-Hermione corrió a abrazarlo y casi lo asfixia

-Hermione, tranquila que no los matas...-Hermione se separó de Harry y Ron lo saludó

-Todo bien ahora-Harry estaba muy contento

Hablaron toda la tarde, poco después se les unieron Ginny, Fred y George, hicieron juegos, usaron algunos artilugios de los gemelos (Hermione se enojó) y así estuvieron hasta que los llamaron para la cena donde los señores Weasley saludaron y felicitaron a Harry, le compraron un pastel y todos le cantaron, fue el mejor día del verano de Harry.

Es mi primer fic aquí a si que no sean TAN crueles...

DEJEN REVIEWS! (ayudan a escribir)

Mayleena


	2. Cabellos plateados y ojos grises

Capítulo 2: Cabellos plateados y ojos grises

Harry quedó con Ron, Hermione y Ginny de ir al día siguiente a comprar las cosas del colegio, claro que con alguien que los vigilara (en este caso el sr. Weasley), los gemelos irían con la sra. Weasley a su tienda y después a comprar sus cosas.

Bajaron a desayunar para después irse a la parte de atrás del Caldero y entrar al Callejón. Se despidieron de los gemelos y de la sra. Weasley y tomaron rumbo hacia la librería Flourish y Blotts.

-¿Tienen sus listas?- el sr. Weasley miró a los chicos antes de entrar

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono

Entraron y vieron que mucha gente estaba ahí, aunque no hubiera nada interesante, sólo era un día con mucha concurrencia.

-Pasen, yo pediré los libros, denme las listas- el sr. Weasley las tomó y se perdió entre la gente.

-Podemos ir por un helado...- Ron miraba a todos con la lengua afuera

-Ni lo pienses, con todo lo que está pasando y tu ¡quieres un helado!- Hermione lo miraba con mala cara

-Podemos ir después con papá- Ginny veía venir la tormenta e intentaba evitarla

-Ginny tiene razón...- Harry no terminó de decir porque se oyó un barullo junto a ellos, y alguien cayó al suelo, empujando a Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny los ayudaron a levantarse y se asomaron entre la gente para ver que pasaba, en el lugar junto a donde habían caído Ron y Hermione, había alguien tirado con una túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo y su cabeza, e intentaba levantarse pero la gente pasaba y no podía.

Harry se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse, todos ayudaron a quitar a la gente mientras Harry la levantaba, entonces, por un momento, cuando volteó, se pudieron dar cuenta de que era ella y, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, dijo un rápido "gracias" y salió apresuradamente de la librería. Todos se quedaron quietos hasta que Ron habló:

-¿La vieron?

-Si y...- Harry miró a todos

-Sus ojos- dijo Hermione

-Y sus cabellos- Ginny dijo esto y miró a Harry quien dijo:

-Sus ojos eran grises...sus cabellos eran plateados...- todos se miraron y pensaron en varias cosas, solo alguien muy viejo tenía esos cabellos, pero los tendría opacos, en cambio, ella los tenía plateados y muy brillantes...y esos ojos...eran algo que nadie de ellos había visto u oído, había azules o verdes...pero, nunca grises como los de esa chica.

El sr. Weasley regresó con todos los libros, salieron y se dirigieron a otras tiendas, al final fueron por un helado y se encontraron con Fred y George, a quienes se llevaron a parte y les platicaron su pequeño encuentro con la chica.

-¿Ojos grises?- preguntó Fred escéptico

-¿Cabellos plateados?- preguntó George

-Si, estamos seguros, todos lo vimos- decía Ron mirando a los demás que asintieron

-Podrían haber sido pupilentes y un tinte pero...- Hermione paró de hablar al ver la cara de sus amigos (excepto Harry) que no sabían a que se refería

-Ella se refiere a que lo que vimos podría haber sido algo que ella se puso a propósito- Harry había visto la cara de sus amigos y cambió la explicación de Hermione

-Pero, si lo hizo a propósito, ¿por qué se tapaba la cabeza?- Ginny había hecho una pregunta interesante y nadie la respondió, todos pensaban que Ginny tenía razón.

-¿Y si estaba huyendo?- Harry planteó la posibilidad

-De que, además nosotros y muchos otros estaban ahí, pudo haber pedido ayuda- Ron dejó a todos en silencio.

Comieron su helado y dejaron el tema a un lado, hablaron de otras cosas pero Harry seguía pensando en ella, ¿y si ellos tenían razón y estaba huyendo, o, ¿se escondía de algo?. Se regresaron al Caldero a dormir, Harry subió con Ron a su habitación, Ron se durmió enseguida pero él no. Seguía pensando en otra cosa acerca de la chica que no había comentado con los demás: su mirada, aunque solo la vio por unos segundos, pudo notar que en ella había una profunda tristeza. Aunque no sabía porque, algo le decía que era por lo que ellos habían visto. Se durmió pensando en lo bonito que eran sus ojos.

Una semana después, los chicos estaban de regreso después de ir al Callejón Diagón para comer. Al entrar, se encontraron con que Lupin había llegado de visita. Fueron a saludarlo y él se veía bien, con su típica túnica algo sucia, pero la luna llena ya había pasado

-¡Qué gusto verlos a todos!- Lupin los abrazó y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran- ¿Cómo les ha ido?- todos contestaron y así se fue la comida, platicando y riendo, todo fue muy agradable, al terminar, el sr. Y sra. Weasley se fueron a hablar con Tom para que le diera una habitación a Lupin. Ron, Hermione y Ginny ayudaron (con Ron a la fuerza) a quitar la mesa, los gemelos se escabulleron a su habitación, entonces, Harry se quedó solo con Lupin quien, sonriendo le preguntó:

-¿Nada nuevo por aquí?

-No...- Harry se acordó de la chica y pensó que a lo mejor Lupin podría saber de alguna "raza" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) que tuviera rasgos como los de ella, era una posibilidad que podría haber, o al menos eso esperaba Harry.

-Lupin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, escúpelo

-¿Tu conoces a alguien que tenga cabellos plateados y ojos grises?- Lupin lo miró extrañado

-No, ¿por qué?

-Es que...- Harry le contó a cerca de la chica y como se la había encontrado.

-Así que..no era vieja, era como de tu edad y tenía una túnica negra que la cubría.

-Sí, pensamos que podría haber sido un cambio mágico, pero, ¿por qué se cubría?

-Exacto, entonces no fue a propósito

-Sí, pero no has oído hablar de nada que se le parezca, ¿o sí?

-Quizá- Lupin miró a Harry y después al techo, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y el dijo:

-Creo que podría ser...

-¿Qué?

-No estoy seguro Harry, pero te lo voy a decir, es mejor que Molly no sepa quien podría ser ella o le dará un infarto- Harry miró extrañado a Lupin, ¿era alguien mala?

-Esta bien, no se lo diré

-Mira, hay una posibilidad de que esa niña fuera...no se como explicarlo...es como...yo- dijo finalmente

-¿Una niña..lobo?

-No en ese sentido, si no una híbrido, ¿sabes a que me refiero?

-Eso creo

-Ella es de dos "razas"

-Si, pero, ¿cuáles, no recuerdo ninguna en la que se pueda tener apariencia como esa

-Yo sí, ella es una bruja porque sabe de esto y estaba en el Callejón...pero aparte...estoy casi seguro de que también es una demonio

-¡Demonio!- Harry se mostró muy sorprendido ante las palabras de Lupin que las dijo en voz algo alta

-¡Shhhh!- Lupin le hizo una seña de que bajara el tono de voz- no estoy muy seguro...¿viste sus orejas?

-¿Sus orejas? No

-mmmm eso es lo último que necesito saber

-Pero, ¿cómo que demonio?

-Sí, de hecho, no había oído de ninguno vivo hasta hoy, y no estoy seguro

-Pero...¿por eso se cubría?

-Eso pasa con la mayoría de los híbridos, al ser de dos razas, no son aceptados en ninguna, y si este fuera el caso, es todavía mas difícil

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella al ser bruja puede tener una educación como tal pero, al ser demonio, los magos y brujas la tachan inmediatamente de un ser malo, y si por si fuera poco, los demonios no nos quieren mucho porque en algún momento, les dimos caza

-Pobre chica...

-Si, debe ser muy difícil para ella, si te la encuentras, intenta ser muy cortés con ella y no la mires mucho, intenta ver sus orejas, si son puntiagudas y tienen alguna marca de algún color, estoy seguro de que es una híbrido

-Muchas gracias, voy a ver si me la vuelvo a encontrar

Harry subió a su habitación, ahí encontró a Ron que se veía muy molesto, lo vió y se aventó en la cama.

-Grrr...esa Hermione

-¿Y ahora que?

-Lava esto, limpia aquello, ¡parece mi segunda mamá!

-Ah, es solo eso...

-¡Estoy harto!¡exijo justicia!

-Eso lo harás mañana, ya es tarde voy a dormir- diciendo esto, se recostó en la cama y se durmió

El resto de las vacaciones fueron "tranquilas" porque se registraron ataques a distintos puntos de Inglaterra, pero no cerca de Londres.

Harry no volvió a hablar de la chica, Lupin se quedó y él los acompañaba al Callejón.

Llegó el día en el que regresarían a Howarts, se levantaron temprano, Ron y Harry mas todavía porque no habían hecho el equipaje la noche anterior y ahora ponían todo en el baúl encima de todo y sin ningún orden.

-Chicos, ¡bajen ya!- la sra. Weasley estaba apresurándolos a todos, Fred, George, el sr. Weasley y Lupin bajaban los baúles con hechizos- ¡Tonks y Moody ya están aquí!-

Todos salieron y se espantaron al ver que su transporte iba a ser el autobús Noctámbulo, Tonks y Moody subieron a todos los chicos y sus baúles, Tonks le dijo a Ernie a donde iban y el autobús avanzó sin parar.

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Tonks al levantarse de uno de los frenones que daba el autobús

-¡Cómo vamos a estar bien en esta cosa con ruedas!- Ron tenía encima a Hermione y a Ginny y cada vez se ponía mas rojo

-Tranquilo muchacho, ya casi llegamos- Moody tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, pero era cierto, ya casi llegaban. De repente, se frenó en seco, haciendo que por enésima vez todos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Estación King Cross!- Stan anunció y ayudó a bajar las cosas, cuando todos bajaron, el autobús "desapareció".

Entraron corriendo a la estación, pues solo faltaban 8 minutos para que el tren partiera, atravesaron el andén y llegaron al 9¾, donde todos subían muy apresurados y el silbato del tren anunciaba su partida, Harry y los demás se despidieron de Tonks y Moody desde la ventana hasta que los perdieron de vista.

El viaje siguió con tranquilidad hasta que Harry decidió ir al baño, salió y vio que hasta atrás del tren había un compartimiento con los vidrios tintados, lo que no dejaba que nadie viera lo que había adentro, se asomó con curiosidad pero sin conseguir ver nada, entonces, al recargarse mas sobre la puerta, ésta cedió y Harry alcanzó a ver a alguien...al observar unos segundos mas se dio cuenta de que era...¡la chica de la librería! Harry se quedó helado sin saber que hacer, ella estaba dormida y por eso no había reaccionado, la puerta rechinó y la chica se movió, antes de cerrar la puerta ella se levantó y miró al chico congelado en su puerta y se levantó asustada para cerrarla, Harry recordó lo que le había dicho Lupin y paró la puerta antes de que se cerrara por completo.

-¡Espera!- la chica se paró en seco y lo miró

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- ahora ella tenía una mirada de enfado, Harry sonrió y le dijo lo mas amablemente que pudo:

-Harry Potter, fue sin querer...lo siento mucho- la chica dejó de sostener la puerta y se sentó en el compartimiento, Harry no sabía que hacer y se quedó parado en la puerta

-¿Qué esperas, no pasas?- Harry se apresuró a pasar y se sentó en frente de ella

-Lo siento...

-No hay problema, algún día pasaría- su mirada se había hecho como la que recordaba Harry cuando la vio por primera vez, triste y de desilusión pero se esforzó por seguir los consejos de Lupin

-mmmmm...¿eres nueva?

-¿Me habías visto antes?

-mmmmmm

-Tu eres el chico que me ayudó en la librería

-Si

-Gracias

-No hay de que

-Supongo que estas muy sorprendido por mi aspecto...-se tocó los cabellos y lo miró

-Yo...

-Se nota a kilómetros

-¿Tanto así?

-Mira, voy a estar en Gryffindor y tu también, así que prefiero queme preguntes ahora y que no mires todo el ciclo escolar- Harry se sorprendió, era alguien muy directa

-Pues...- entonces, el tren paró y se oyeron ruidos de puertas abriéndose y a todos los que pasaban hacia la salida mas cercana, habían llegado.

-Te tienes que ir...- la chica se volteó hacia la ventana viendo el paisaje de Howarts

-No me has dicho tu nombre...

-Kima Politt

-¿Vienes?- Harry quería hacerla sentir bien, ya que cuando ella se volteó, pudo ver que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, tal como había dicho Lupin que serían, aparte esa chica le inspiraba confianza y pena.

-¿Yo?- Kima lo volteó a ver con cara sorprendida, nunca imaginó nada así

-No veo a nadie mas en este lugar- Harry le sonrió y le tendió la mano- te aseguro que mis amigos te tomarán muy bien- definitivamente la presentaría a Ron y Hermione, aparte varios ya deberían de preguntarse donde estuvo todo el viaje.

Kima miró a Harry y se desabotonó una capa negra como la que había llevado en el Callejón, dejando verla con su túnica de Howarts y un cuerpo esbelto y fuerte, la hacía ver muy femenina pero a la vez muy fuerte, Harry se sonrojo cuando ella lo descubrió mirándola.

-¿Nos vamos?

Espero que les guste, POR FAVOR sean buenos y déjenme reviews, necesito saber que quiere la gente, no importa si es para criticar, así podré mejorar POR FAVOR REVIEWS

gracias


	3. Bienvenida a Howarts

Capitulo 3: Bienvenida a Howarts

Kima y Harry buscaron a Ron y Hermione entre todos los alumnos que estaban bajando del tren, Kima se tapaba discretamente con la mano su cara y seguía a Harry muy de cerca, a pesar de sus intentos, el ver a Harry Potter y a una chica con cabellos plateados (que era lo que mas se veía) no era algo que se pasara desapercibido muy fácil, la mayoría los volteaba a ver y Kima ya no hallaba la forma de esconderse. En eso, se oyó una voz conocida:

-¡Harry!¡Por aquí!- era Hermione, que sacudía frenéticamente la mano para hacerse ver, cuando se acercaban, Kima se paró.

-No puedo...

-Anda, ya casi llegamos- Harry la tomó del brazo y la llevó con sus amigos, quienes no pudieron ocultar su cara de sorpresa por la chica que lo acompañaba

-Aquí vamos otra vez...- Kima lo dijo con un sarcasmo que sacó a Ron y a Hermione de su sorpresa.

-Este...- Ron solo había salido a medias y Hermione lo ayudó

-Me llamo Hermione Granger y el es Ron Weasley, ya nos habíamos visto en..

-La librería, lo sé- Kima saludó a Ron y Hermione con algo de desconfianza, pero aún así se subió al lado de Hermione en el carruaje y empezaron a entablar conversación rapidamente mientras Ron intentaba hablarle a Kima sin tartamudear, Harry veía satisfecho la reacción de sus amigos y pensaba que todos se llevarían bien.

Al llegar a la gran puerta del vestíbulo, Kima quedó sorprendida por su magnitud y la del castillo, Hermione le había venido diciendo todo de los maestros, materias, casas etc y Kima intentaba ubicarse en tan gran lugar, por donde pasaban, las miradas se dirigían a ellos, Kima se sintió sumamente incómoda cuando pasaron desde la puerta del gran comedor hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, el camino se le hizo eterno.

Dumbledore hizo el silencio y empezó con su discurso del ciclo:

-Bienvenidos sean todos, espero que sus vacaciones hayan sido relajadas y placenteras porque ahora que empieza un nuevo ciclo escolar, tendrán que trabajar mas duro que antes y estudiar mucho, tiempos oscuros se acercan y debemos estar lo mejor preparados para eso- todo el comedor estaba en un absoluto y tenso silencio- pero bueno, dejando todo lo malo de un lado, tenemos buenas cosas que decir como nuestro nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras: ¡demos un gran aplauso al profesor Gullian!- todos aplaudieron a un hombre que se levantó de la orilla de la mesa, era alto y fornido, se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, las chicas se mostraron muy de acuerdo con el nuevo profesor y unas pensaron en un club de fans (¬¬U), cuando se sentó, Dumbledore volvió a hablar- También he de informarles de una nueva estudiante extranjera que está con nosotros de prueba, ella entrara como un caso especial directamente a 6 año y estará en Gryffindor, por favor ¡démosle un aplauso a Kima Politt!- los alumnos aplaudieron no con tanto entusiasmo, lo que mas hacían era verla, Hermione la tuvo que animar a que se parara de la mesa, porque Kima estaba bastante sorprendida de que le hubieran hecho esa mención, Dumbledore había cumplido con su promesa de mantener su secreto y tratarla como a cualquier alumno.

Después de que Dumbledore terminara de hablar, se sacó al Sombrero Seleccionador y se puso en el centro, donde cantó una nueva canción, al terminar la selección de los alumnos de 1 año, Dumbledore solo dijo:

-¡A comer!

Las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platillos de todos los tipos posibles, Kima se impresionó.

-¡Esto es grandioso!- Kima agarró una parte de pollo y empezó a comer, aunque no comiera rápido ni se atragantara, se notaba que era de muy buen comer.

-Cada vez me cae mejor...- Ron si se atragantaba, pero había notado el comer de Kima

-Vaya...- Hermione miraba sorprendida a Kima, pero sólo sonrió antes de continuar ella.

Cuando el banquete terminó, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Kima subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí, Hermione se llevó jalando a Kima para mostrarle todas sus cosas de la habitación.

-Se nota que te encantan los libros...- Kima veía como si el baúl de Hermione no tuviera fondo, sacaba libros de todos los tipos y tamaños, y ella tenía que esquivarlos constantemente.

-¡Sí! Son lo mejor que hay en una escuela, aprendes todo en ellos...

-Todo eso que sacaste, ¿no lo tengo que traer yo?

-No, es que siempre meto otros libros de reserva y de lectura además de los de la escuela

-¿Reserva? Parece que te vas a mudar...

-Bueno...que puedo decir

-Realmente te encantan

-¡Si!

-Bueno...pero eso significa que eres la cerebrito de aquí ¿no?

-Por así decirlo...- Hermione se sonrojó y siguió sacando libros- perdona...pero...

-Tienes curiosidad

-...si

-Es natural, en este momento, todos ya se han preguntado quien o que es la nueva alumna

-No te...

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a eso

-Yo...

-Te lo diré

-No tienes...

-Estoy segura, confío en ti, a lo mejor suena tonto por que apenas te conozco, pero...sé que puedo confiar en ti

-Muchas gracias, no te arrepentirás

-¿Estaremos solas por un rato?

-Si, ahorita la mayoría van a otros lados

-Ok

-Kima...¿eres humana?

Kima suspiró, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto, se sentó Hermione, quien no sabía si esperar una respuesta o simplemente pasar a otro tema menos tenso.

-Kima, si no quieres...- Kima paró a Hermione con una mano se volteó hacia ella y sonrió

-Ya te dije, confío en ti, es solo que no sé como decirlo

-Tómalo con calma

-Veamos...si soy humana, pero no toda

-¿híbrido?

-Vaya, captas rápido

-Jeje

-Si, soy mitad bruja y mitad...demonio

-¡!

-No te preocupes, no me he convertido nunca

-Pero...¿es peligroso?

-No, desde pequeña me entrené para que eso no pasara, el que sea mitad demonio no significa que tenga que comportarme como tal, pero había personas que si pensaban eso de mi

-Kima...

-La gente me desprecia desde que tengo memoria, sean muggles, magos o lo que sea, no les gusta mi apariencia o si acaso saben que soy, me desprecian totalmente, cuando Dumbledore me dio esta oportunidad de venir sin ser juzgada, no lo dudé ni un momento

-Hiciste bien, no te puedo asegurar que todos te acepten pero, al menos nosotros estamos contigo y no te debe de importar lo que digan los demás

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco profundamente por todo

-No hay de que, pasando a otra cosa, ¿por qué entraste a sexto año directo? ¿tomaste algunas clases antes?

-Eso, lo que pasa es que mis habilidades combinadas me dan un poder algo singular...

-¿Qué clase de poder?

-Como soy demonio tengo fuerza y habilidad muy desarrolladas, y además tengo un poder especial relacionado con algún elemento, y aparte como soy bruja, puedo amplificar y modificar ese poder para hacerlo de otra forma, en este caso, mi poder era algo así como manejar las cosas, no estoy muy segura de que exactamente, puedo manejar la tierra, usar los recursos naturales a mi antojo, es extraño pero ya me acostumbré.

-Vaya...¡si descubro algo en un libro, te lo haré saber inmediatamente!

-Muchas gracias

-No te preocupes, oye, ¿en que clases vas a estar?

-¡Ah! No he visto el calendario que me dieron, ten revísalo- Kima le pasó el papel de los horarios, al verlo Hermione sonrió- ¿es bueno?

-Vas a auror, igual que Harry y Ron

-¿Y tú?

-No te preocupes, estarás bien con esos dos, sólo avísame cuando sean los exámenes o tareas, si no, ellos te copiarán todo

-Jaja, lo haré

-Anda, vamos a dormir, mañana empieza tu primer día de clases, será mejor si yo te llevó a tu primera clase, si esperas a Ron y Harry llegarás tarde

-Gracias

-No hay de que

Se prepararon para dormir mientras Hermione le decía cosas acerca de los laberínticos pasillos del castillo, para que no estuviera tan desubicada.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, excepto por dos chicos que se mantenían despiertos junto a la chimenea y que charlaban animadamente.

-¿Sabes su horario?

-Acabo de ver el mío, no me preguntes de otros

-Ah...

-¿Te cayó bien?

-Claro que sí, es extraña pero muy simpática

-Que bueno

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que...por como es no sabía que pasaría

-Ya la identifiqué

-¿?

-Mi padre me habló de ellos hace mucho tiempo, fue algo de pasada, poco antes de que yo entrara a Howarts, no recuerdo de donde salió el tema, pero me lo dijo

-¿Qué?

-Acerca de los demonios, seres poderosos que tenían poderes como nosotros pero a la vez diferentes, eran muy fuertes físicamente y tenían apariencia similar a la humana, aunque se les podía reconocer mas que nada por sus ojos y sus orejas, fue por eso que me di cuenta de Kima

-...¡ella no es un demonio completo, solo la mitad!

-¿De veras?

-Sí

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No...después de que la vimos en la librería, le pregunté a Lupin y el me lo dijo, lo confirmé cuando la vi en el tren

-Ya veo, pero es muy simpática

Harry se sonrojó de repente, vaya tan poco tiempo había pasado desde que la conoció y ya le tenía tanta confianza...Se fueron a dormir esperando que el primer día de clases empezara.

HE REGRESADO!

Mil perdones por la GRAN tardanza, pero si supieran todo lo que me ha pasado...bueno, pero ya estoy aquí.

Antes vamos a aclarar que este NO es un crossover de HP e Inuyasha, solo tomé prestada una de las razas del programa (los fans ya se habrán dado cuenta) asi que no va a salir Sesshomaru o Inuyasha, y Kima no va a tener una espada con poderes ¿Ok?

Solo tenía que aclarar eso, si no estan de acuerdo, háganmelo saber con un review

P.D. **SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CAPITULO 4**

Gracias


	4. Un encuentro desagradable

Capitulo 4: Un encuentro desagradable

Era una mañana fría y lluviosa, algo extraño para aquella época de otoño, Hermione había pasado una gran parte de la noche pensando en la revelación que le había hecho Kima, lo que ella le había respondido era verdad, no le importaba el que ella fuera lo que fuera, pero eso no significaba el que no le causara cierta curiosidad, Hermione había leído varias cosas de los demonios, incluyendo el que se supone se habían extinguido desde hace 50 años, pero ahora ella veía que no, pues tenia a su lado uno de ellos, era cierto que Kima le había dicho que solo era mitad demonio y que nunca había tenido problemas para controlar sus poderes, después de lo que le había dicho, ahora ella tenia un ávida curiosidad en saber como era su vida, en donde se había escondido en 16 años pero sabía que seria algo muy grosero sobretodo después de que ella le había dicho su mas grande secreto a menos de un día de conocerse, de pronto se vio preguntándose a si misma si era merecedora de tanta confianza.

-Espero que ella tenga razón- casi inmediatamente de que dijo esto, en la cama de a lado, donde dormía Kima, se empezaron a oír ruidos, entonces, dejando la cortina de lado, Kima apareció con un gran bostezo y saludo a Hermione.

-Buenos días Hermione

-Buenos días Kima

-Perdón por las molestias, si quieres dejarme de hablar lo entenderé completamente-Kima hablaba con seriedad y sinceridad

-!Por supuesto que no!- Kima se sorprendió de las palabras tan seguras de Hermione-no me importa nada de lo que me dijiste, incluso, se me hace algo estupendo porque eres alguien muy especial y también se que ha sido difícil para ti toda tu vida, así que quiero que quede claro que no me importa en lo mas mínimo- dicho esto, Hermione fue hacia Kima y la abrazo, Kima se sentía extraña, hace mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba de esa forma.

Harry se levanto temprano, no quería dejar sola a Kima, a pesar de que la acababa de conocer, por lo que le había dicho Lupin, y lo que podía ver en la expresión constante de Kima, no consideraba justo que alguien como ella recibiera el trato que seguramente había recibido constantemente, quería ayudarla a adaptarse a la escuela sin problemas, no es que el supiera exactamente como se sentía ella, pero alguna vez le paso algo similar cuando todos decían que le intentaba robar la fama a Cedric en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Terminó de vestirse y cuando vio que Ron no reaccionaba, decidió despertarlo.

-Anda Ron, despierta, llegaremos tarde

-Cinco minutos mas...

-Vaya, pensé que no querías dejar sola a Kima...- la reacción de Ron fue inmediata, sin decir nada, se levanto y empezó a vestirse lo mas rápido que Harry hubiera vista antes en el.

-Voy, voy, voy, voy- Ron seguía corriendo por toda la habitación haciendo que Harry soltara unas grandes carcajadas.

-Ron, ¿ya viste el reloj? - Ron se paro en seco y miro detenidamente el reloj del buró, después se volteo hacia Harry y lo miro con furia.

-¡Tu, porque!

-Estas de acuerdo en que no vamos a llegar tarde, ¿o si?

-Me hubieras dejado dormir un poco mas...te mataría si no tuviera tanto sueño...- se tumbo en la cama maldiciendo al reloj y a Harry.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, yo ya me voy abajo- Harry dejó al somnoliento de Ron y bajó en silencio las escaleras, a lo mejor se había pasado con Ron, pero él realmente quería estar lo mas temprano posible, quizá esa chica le había causado una gran impresión, ahora que lo pensaba, como Ron podía haber mas, ¿quién mas podría reconocerla?, tendría que ser cuidadoso y decirle con tacto la situación a Kima, aparte estaba Hermione, que era parte del grupo y no sabía nada, vaya que la situación era problemática, tenía que hablar con Kima lo antes posible.

En la sala común no había nadie, Harry se sentó enfrente de la chimenea a esperar, a lo mejor bajaría junto con Hermione y él quería un rato a solas para hablarle, necesitaba crear una muy buena distracción para hacerla lo más creíble para que Hermione no sospechara nada. Cuando seguía pensando en que hacer para la distracción, oyó ruidos en las escaleras y acto seguido aparecieron Hermione seguida de Kima y hablaban muy animadamente, Harry lo notó de inmediato: la expresión en la cara de Kima era diferente a la que él le había visto en días anteriores, ahora podía notar una gran sonrisa sincera, se le veía tan cambiada que Harry no lo podía creer, ella realmente se notaba diferente y como era un cambio positivo y tan repentino, Harry sospechó que había algo que ver con Hermione ya que la noche la había pasado con ella y era algo que podía ser, ¿acaso ella le había dicho algo tan impactante que la hiciera cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente?, Harry miró a Kima sin comprender, se le hacía una persona sumamente compleja y eso que apenas la conocía desde hace 1 día, Hermione y Kima seguían hablando cuando se percataron de su presencia. Kima se alejó de Hermione para ir con Harry.

-¡Buenos días!- Harry seguía mirando sorprendido el cambio de actitud.

-Bu….buenos días- Harry tenía una gran cara de sorpresa así que Kima se le acercó y le preguntó- ¿Tienes algo?

-¡No!...quiero decir…..gracias pero estoy bien….-

-Ah…..

-¿y tú?

-Muy bien también

De las escaleras se apareció Ron quien parecía estar algo amodorrado pero cuando vio a Kima se le ¿vantó y gritó entusiasmado: -Ahora si, ¡el primer día de clases!-

Kima cambió su expresión bruscamente, la verdad era que se había sentido como nunca antes al encontrarse a unas personas que no la juzgaban por su aspecto ni descendencia, pero había sido tanto así, que había olvidado por completo que ellos no eran las únicas en la escuela, rehecho al salir del tren había notado todas esas miradas incómodas y como los murmullos aumentaban a su alrededor, uno pensaría que ya se habría acostumbrado, pero aún le costaba trabajo el no prestar atención a ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo a los murmullos , ya que ella poseía un oído muy poderoso que aunque ella a veces no lo quisiera, podía captar perfectamente cada palabra de esos murmullos que la mayoría de las veces no eran nada agradables.

Hermione comprendió el cambio de actitud de Kima y reprochó con la mirada a Ron, quien miraba sin comprender que era lo que había hecho mal.

-Bueno…..será mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor, antes de que la buena comida se acabe.- Hermione tomó del brazo a Kima y la arrastró fuera de la sala común con Harry y Ron detrás. Los tres sabían que era muy temprano como para que ya se hubiera acabado la comida del gran comedor, pero entendían las intenciones de Hermione.

Pasaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde súbitamente Kima dio un tirón a la mano de Hermione, haciendo que se detuviera justo en la entrada, dejando también a Harry y Ron pasmados junto a ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo……no…….

-Kima……-Hermione no sabía bien que decirle, era difícil decirle algo que realmente fuera cierto, si le decía que no se preocupara y que no prestara atención, sentía que le daría un malconsejo, porque sabía bien lo que era ser observada, pero nunca lo había sido mas de un mes, y ella lo había sido toda su vida.

-Quizá…..debería- Kima se soltó de la mano de Hermione para regresar por el pasillo, pero Harry la detuvo en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

-Por favor….debes de intentarlo, créeme que no vamos a dejar que te hagan algo, es verdad que no podemos tapar sus bocas, pero podemos ayudarte a que no los escuches, ¿si?-

Kima miró a Harry sin saber que contestar, era cierto que sabía que podía confiar en ellos pero de todas maneras seguía siendo difícil el afrontar ese nuevo ambiente.

-Está bien….- Kima se volteó hacia la puerta y camino al lado de Hermione.

Entraron al gran comedor, donde, inmediatamente, la gente paró de hacer lo que hacía para voltear a ver a Kima, quien empezó a escuchar murmullos provenientes de todas partes, pero se concentró en no escucharlo hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde también las miradas parecían escudriñarla sin fin.

Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, la conversación fue muy amena para toda la atención que recibían, Kima poco a poco recobró la confianza que había aprendido a tener después de todos esos años, no sabía porque tan de repente se había sentido tan insegura, quizá porque todos no eran completamente desconocidos, sino sus compañeros.

A primera hora tenían DCAO, lo cual era algo nuevo, y algo extraño el que tan temprano tuvieran una clase de ese tipo, pero no les importó demasiado, ya que querían conocer al nuevo profesor, quien parecía ser muy bueno.

-¡Me muero por saber como será!- Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que realmente era atractivo, pero también le interesaba y era apto para dar la materia.

-¡Bah! Parece solo un niño bonito, yo creo que tuvo mucha suerte para llegar aquí- a Ron no parecía agradarle nada el nuevo profesor.

-¡Que poco positivo eres! De seguro lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia, ¿no crees Kima?- Hasta ese momento, Harry y Kima se habían hecho delicadamente aparte porque ambos sabían que era mucho mas complicado el meterse de algún lado que solo observar y dejar que se pelearan.

-No lo sé…..supongo que esperaré hasta ver su clase- Ron y Hermione se percataron que habían cometido un error, ya que habían emitido prejuicios al profesor.

-Pues si…..de seguro eso será lo mejor…-Ron intentaba terminar el tema y Hermione solo asintió.

Caminaron por los pasillos, describiendo lo mejor posible a Kima para que no tuviera problemas cuando estuviera sola, las personas los miraban pero a Kima parecía ya no importarle demasiado, solo seguía con ellos sin prestar un solo momento de atención a los demás.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que se habían tardado en hacerle el recorrido a Kima, pero una vez que llegaron al salón, varios de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, para la mala suerte de todos, la clase la compartían con Slythering, quienes no se molestaban en bajar la voz cuando hacían comentarios nada agradables acerca de los que acababan de entrar.

-Míralos, bola de tarados, no tienen nada mejor que hacer- Ron no dejaba de echar miradas asesinas a los Slythering.

-Ya déjalos, si les prestas atención solo seguirán molestando- Hermione se sentaba con Kima, y éstas parecían no escuchar nada.

-¿Te falta algo?- Harry volteó a ver a Kima, quien buscaba en su mochila, sacando libros y cosas sin encontrar lo que quería.

-Estaba segura de que lo tenía…….es que no encuentro mi pluma, tengo mas, pero se quedaron en los dormitorios….

-Toma esta, tengo otra para mí- Harry le extendió la pluma a Kima quien agradeció, y justo después, la puerta del despacho del profesor se abrió, dejando ver al profesor Gullian.

-Muy buenos días tengan, espero que hayan dormido y desayunado muy bien para su primer día de clases, mi nombre es Frederic Gullian, y seré su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de este año, y si es posible, del otro.-Gullian dio una vuelta por el salón observando a sus alumnos, pero cuando llegó a Kima, ésta sintió como su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía dejarla al descubierto, ella sabía que si era bueno en lo que hacía, lo mas probable es que ya supiera aunque no se lo hubieran dicho, su naturaleza.-Espero lo mejor de ustedes y que podamos trabajar bien, ya que este curso es muy importante para su formación, además de ser el último año en donde tomarán materias obligatorias antes de escoger su profesión, además de que presentaran los EXTASIS, que les permitirán el continuar o no con la profesión que hayan elegido.

Los murmullos recorrieron el salón, además de las miradas de las chicas que disfrutaban al profesor mas que a la materia.

La clase fue para recordar un poco de lo que habían visto en años anteriores, además de reafirmar datos que habían quedado sueltos debido a los constantes problemas con los anteriores profesores de la materia.

-Vaya, parece que ahora si podría tener oportunidad- Ron salió del salón junto con Harry, Hermione y Kima, quienes tenían una opinión similar.

-A mi encantó su clase- Hermione era la mas entusiasta de todos, ya que el profesor había dados puntos a Gryffindor por sus constantes participaciones.

-Querrás decir él…….-Ron recibió un codazo que hizo que se doblara-¡Hey¡- Kima y Harry reían, e inmediatamente después, Hermione empezó a argumentar contra Ron.

-Disculpa, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- un brazo tocó el hombro de Kima quien se sobresaltó al sentirlo y se volteó.

-Claro…-Kima miró a los otros

-No te preocupes, yo te espero para llevarte a la otra clase, Hermione y Ron le avisarán al profesor Binns- Kima asintió y siguió al profesor a su despacho, Harry se quedó en la entrada con Ron y Hermione.

-Que raro…..-Hermione miraba hacia el salón hasta que Kima y el profesor Gullian se habían perdido de vista.

-¿Creen que se haya dado cuenta de….?- Harry le tapó la boca a Ron antes de que terminara, y Hermione volteó a verlos confundida.

-¿Darse cuenta de que?- cruzó los brazos mientras Ron soltaba risitas nerviosas y Harry lo maldecía mentalmente.

-Bueno es que….-Ron fue interrumpido una vez mas por Harry, quien no podía creer que Ron no entendiera que debía de cerrar la boca.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor la conoce de antes- Harry se oyó a si mismo y pensó que era la excusa mas estúpida de todas las que se le habían ocurrido.

Hermione suspiró ya que se había armado un revoltijo por algo que los tres ya conocían pero no sabían que entre ellos ya se sabía.

-Si se refieren a la naturaleza de Kima, me di cuenta desde que la vi- Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos.-Ella después me lo confirmó en el cuarto, ¿y ustedes cuando se enteraron?-

-Harry en el tren y yo por casualidad-

-Bueno, entonces no creo que haya problema en que se lo digamos después

-¿Decirle que?

-A Harry y a mí no los dijo ella, pero a ti no, así que no sabe que tú ya sabes

-Es cierto……

-Chicos, creo que será mejor que ya se vayan- Harry miraba su reloj, donde decía que ya era tarde para la siguiente hora.

-Vamos Herm, que Harry quiere quedarse solo con Kima….-Hermione sonrió y se fue con Ron, dejando a Harry mudo y sonrojado.

Kima entró al despacho seguido del profesor Gullian, quien cerró la puerta detrás de si, se sentía algo incómoda, ya que no lograba encontrar alguna razón para que la llamara tan de pronto, se suponía que Dumbledore había hablado con los profesores acerca de ella y le había asegurado que ninguno tenía problemas.

-Bueno, supongo que no tienes idea de por que te llame-

-No

-Adelante, siéntate- Kima tomó asiento enfrente del escritorio y Gullian también se sentó, pero miraba hacia la pared, dejando su rostro oculto de la vista de Kima.

-Disculpe, pero es mi primer día de clases y no me gustaría llegar tarde a la segunda hora

-No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho, y te mandaré un papel para que te permitan la entrada a ti a Potter.-Volvió el rostro hacia Kima, pero su expresión había cambiado, no parecía el hombre gentil de la clase, ahora era una expresión seria y Kima podía detectar un poco de amargura en su voz.- Soy un maestro certificado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, asi que supongo que sabes el amplio conocimiento que tengo de las criaturas y razas mitológicas- Kima se sentía mucho peor que antes y el ambiente se sentía pesado- así que, aunque el profesor Dumbledore no me hubiera dicho sobre ti, habría sido bastante sencillo el reconocerte-

-Profesor, creo que no entiendo a lo que quiere llegar- Gullian esbozó una sonrisa amarga en su boca, y continuó hablando.

-Para ser mitad demonio, eres bastante ignorante en cuanto a lo que le concierne saber a esa parte

-Yo……

-¿No te suena el apellido Gullian?

Kima intentó hacer memoria una y otra vez, era cierto que no sabía todo lo que debería saber acerca de su parte demonio, pero no recordaba nunca haber oído ese apellido hasta ese día.

-No lo recuerdo

-Ya veo……bueno, supongo que así quizá sea mejor- Gullian se paró y se puso detrás de la silla de Kima, ella no se había movido.- Normalmente, como profesor, debería de darte una amplia explicación, pero estoy cansado de esperar, así que iré directo al grano: la familia Gullian se ha caracterizado, desde hace mas de 50 años, de ser los mejores en una profesión muy poco usual ¿tienes idea de a lo que me refiero?- Kima se había quedado pasmada, pensaba a toda máquina intentando descubrir otra alternativa aparte de la que ya tenía.

Gullian, al ver su expresión, sonrió triunfante, y de repente, tomó a Kima por los hombros y la levantó hasta tener su cara enfrente, y le dijo:

-Así es, Kima Politt, nosotros somos los famosos caza demonios.

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooo

SI!!!!!!!!! REGRESÉ!!!!!!!

En serio, que no saben cuanto me estruje el cerebro para este capítulo, la verdad es que lo había dejado porque no sabía como continuar, asi que me puse a darle, pero en mi escuela hay exámenes cada mes y es mi gran pesadilla porque no hay mucho tiempo para seguir con mis fics.

Perdón por todo y espero que con este capítulo me perdonen un poquito y sigan leyendo mis historias, voy a seguir actualizando las otras, asi que tengan paciencia por que esta fue la primera.

Perdón también por no poner a todos los que me enviaron reviews, pero fueron ustedes quienes me animaron a seguir con esto, espero me sigan dando sus opiniones que valen muchísimo para mi. Por cierto, a todos los curiosos de porque este fic tiene como personaje a Gabrielle Delacour, tengan paciencia, en serio que no la puse porque si, ya vendrá.

P.D. Ya saben que sin reviews no hay proximo cap.

Mayleena


End file.
